The Shame of Today: Moving Forward
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: During her time in Baltimore, Bonnie found little Cassidy. Unable to leave her there Bonnie brings the little girl home. With Cassidy's help her and Damon start growing closer as they care for her. Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

The Shame of Today:

Moving Forward

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the positive outcome of this story. I'll be making a bigger story from this as I got an idea. From now this won't be following the police brutality real outcome. I'll be making it my own and it will be a big part of the story, however I will be going forward with a Bamon romance and all that. The chapters will be short, some longer than others and I won't be able to constantly update due to my high school career quickly coming to a close but I'll write when I can and when the inspiration is there._

* * *

Damon Salvatore couldn't help but feel as if he let his friend down. He had told her that they'd sit and have a silent protest and out broke riots. He wasn't upset about it but he felt as if he failed her. He put her in danger, exposed her to more violence and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. On top of that he lied.

Going to Baltimore wasn't for her, no it was for him. He wanted to stop what was going on, he didn't want to have to protect Bonnie from a _cop. _He couldn't bare the thought of losing her again, he couldn't function without her. She was his right hand and he needed her. He needed to know there was one less enemy out there for her. While the trip could be considered to be for her, he felt he had to do it so there was no risk of losing her. Not like that, not because some cop was trigger happy.

Then the riots roared. The people trying to fight each other, others trying to calm their people and other being too angry to give a damn. He remembered overhearing a man, his words replaying over and over in his head.

"_Don't give them a reason!" _Then he remembered seeing the gang members trying to keep peace. Gangs that hated each other coming together to support this cause. Yet no one understood the message? No one could understand the pain that was felt over this? Blacks were still called thugs and being told they were over reacting? They weren't. Damon understood the riots, he was worse than the riots when he was angry. He got it, he didn't judge. He didn't agree with them due to it taking from other's silent protest but he understood. He could imagine how the people felt. Picturing their family being next, being afraid to leave their homes. Afraid to function in fear of being the next person among the dead. He got it, he felt it.

It wasn't a clean get away when the riot happened. Bonnie had went to mingle with others, to comfort and share concerns while he was looking around learning by ear. When everything turned into chaos all he saw was fire, all he heard was screams and he couldn't fight the feeling to throw up. Alaric had already turned into the hotel so he could video chat with Jo. Caroline was near with Stefan as they tried to cheer up some people, Caroline's natural sunshine made it all the more easier. Enzo was lurking somewhere with the promise of not hurting anyone and of course Elena was right by Damon's side. Who was missing? Bonnie Bennett. He couldn't see her. There were too many heart beats around. Damon was terrified. Was she dead somewhere? Was she being protected?

He felt their rage, in that moment he knew he'd kill someone, anyone if Bonnie was hurt. Damon was naturally destructive. He was working on that, but what reason did he have if his judgy witch wasn't by his side? She made him see differently, He encouraged her to be selfish. He had no one to help keep him in line if not her. Elena always forgave him, Stefan would always give into him at some point. Enzo would applaud him. Alaric would give him a look of disappointment but be his drinking buddy the next night. It wasn't even on Caroline's radar to care, not anymore.

Damon had rushed through the crowds, Elena hot on his tail as he screamed for Bonnie. Elena said something along the lines of her maybe being at the hotel but he wasn't taking that chance. When he found his witch she was huddled against the wall with a small girl. A girl that looked like bonnie, a girl that was crying for her mother. A mother that Bonnie had been trying to find but couldn't. She worried that her mother maybe had been arrested but she couldn't be sure. Who did she take this kid to? There was no one. She couldn't trust the cops. Bonnie spent so much time trying to find her house, the kid didn't know. Apparently Daddy wasn't in the picture either. So where did that leave the girl? With Bonnie.

Caroline had tried to convince Bonnie to try to take the girl to the police, Bonnie shot it down without hesitation. Elena offered to compel a cop to care for the girl, Bonnie didn't trust it. One cop to protect the girl? What happened when something happened to that cop? she said. She then offered to compel a family, she was told no again, something Damon understood. She went on about not letting the little girl stay in Baltimore, that what if her new family got hurt like her mother? So Bonnie kept her for their time in Baltimore. She held and sheltered the little girl whose name they learned is Cassidy Newton, nickname Cassie. What happened when Damon compelled a cop to tell them Cassidy's information? Her mom was dead, she was found last night once things calmed down. She got hurt in the riot, no other family to be found. So Cassidy was Bonnie's.

To Damon's surprise Bonnie was really good with Cassidy, their few nights in Baltimore Cassidy cried. She begged for her mom and Bonnie just held the girl telling her that she was looking for her, that she'd try to find her. Damon didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie that the woman was dead. When he did I'm trying to find her turned to, your mom left you in my care she says she loves you. Stefan took time to accept Cassidy, not because he didn't like kids but with how chaotic their lives were he was worried to which Alaric countered with that Bonnie was human and she was going to have kids at some point and with He and Jo having a baby, what was the difference? That set Stefan's perspective differently.

The only one that wasn't so happy, was Elena. Damon didn't blame her though due to her feeling with Jo having a baby. She was happy, but she was also envious. He knew Elena wanted a child and now not only did Jo have one, but Bonnie. Damon believed she didn't mean to show her jealousy but still, Bonnie kept Cassidy away from Elena as much as she could and when it became time to go back home it wasn't easy with Cassidy, she was 4. She understood that they were taking her from her home but as always with her Bonnie worked her charm and Cassidy calmed down, finally accepting that she maybe not see her mom again, but felt better everytime Bonnie told her that her mommy said she loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Graduation is almost here! Goodbye High school! Any mistakes are mine. I don't exactly have a Beta, haven't had one for a while so forgive the mistakes please. So, anyone else excited for Elena's goodbye? I'm so psyched! I want the 7th season right now! A whole season without Elena...my dream.**

Lucy Bennett didn't like staying in one place. However with everything going down hill in her life she found her way back to Mystic Falls. Lucy was one of the unfortunate ones who lost someone to cop brutality. His name was Simon Johnson. They were engaged, she was caught up in a whirlwind until the rose colored glass shattered.

She didn't know what to do. So she went to find the one person she knew she had left. Bonnie Bennett. After being in Baltimore to support the cause she made her way to Mystic Falls. Once the riots broke out she made her leave. She needed her cousin. She needed to know that the one person she had left was okay. The last time she checked in on her the doppelganger and the salvatores were using her as their witch slave and she wasn't going to let her put up with it. Lucy had a game plan, go in there, shake things up, and stake anyone who came between her and her cousin.

What Lucy didn't expect was to show up there and be told by dear ole Matt that the gang went to Baltimore. What she didn't expect was to hear that her cousin _died. _They were the death of her. Saying Lucy was enraged was an understatement. The moment she heard of what happened she was determined to get her cousin out or at the very least make sure she never died again unless it was of old age or a human death. Not doing her friend's bidding.

"Lucy?" rang in her ears as she turned to see her little cousin carrying a young child. A child. Did Bonnie have a kid while she was away? "Bonnie…" they found their place in each other's arms as Damon took Cassidy into his. Elena and Caroline watched the Bennetts feeling a little uneasy at Lucy's presence, why? Why was she suddenly here after so long?

"I had to make sure you were okay.." Lucy said as she pushed her cousin's hair back getting a good look at her face. "I….I just needed to make sure you were alive.." Lucy's voice cracked as tears blurred her vision. Her arms wrapped around Bonnie in a vice as she cried. Bonnie wasn't expecting it, she didn't think of Lucy as a crier. For her to suddenly hold onto her like this...Bonnie knew something was wrong. "Lucy…?"

"I-I lost someone…..you're all I have left Bonnie...you're all I have left.."

* * *

Lucy had calmed down, Elena had pulled Damon into their bedroom while Stefan entertained young Cassie with stories. "So Damon took you to Baltimore...I'm shocked to be honest."

"Things change when you die." Bonnie said. Her hair falling in her face as she took a drink of tea. "He and I are friends now…" that earned a chuckle from Lucy. "So now you're parenting a child together now?"

The bewildered face on Bonnie had her balling. "No! Cassidy….Cassidy..is.." Bonnie couldn't deny that Damon had been there for her and Cassidy. She couldn't say he _hadn't _been acting like a father to Cassidy. "yea, we're parenting her."

Lucy nodded. "And how does Elena feel about that?" she asked, she wasn't stupid. She could see it in her cousin's eyes. She felt something for Damon. All that time, and seeing a man act as a father and recognizing you as the mother? that builds a connection. While people can parent together and now feel for each other anymore, not everyone spends four months together.

Bonnie snorted. "Elena has nothing to do with it. She may be Damon's girlfriend but I didn't make Damon be in Cassie's life. He decided that on his own. Cassie is mine, and he chooses to take the part of a father. Nothing is going on between Damon and I. If she has a problem with that she takes it up with Damon not me. But this is about a child, if she has a problem with him tending to a problem then maybe she needs to revise her priorities." Lucy was shocked to see Bonnie discard Elena's opinion in all of this.

"So you don't care what Elena thinks…?" She tried again, she wanted to be sure. She also wouldn't admit she felt a small pleasure from seeing her put her wants first. Bonnie rolled her eyes leaning back as she crossed her arms across her chest "No matter what, Cassie comes first. I went to hell and back for Elena and now it's my turn to get my life together. She's got her little thing with Damon. She has her dream, why should I have to keep bending backwards for her? I have nothing left to give Elena Lucy! She got my life...multiple times! What has she given me? Damon got me out. I haven't done much for him!"

Lucy stayed quiet as her cousin ranted. "Whatever I've done it was solely for Elena. He may have benefit but I had Elena in mind. What has SHE herself got up and done for me? Truly, even when you were here before you saw it! The only one who has actively done something for me is Damon. He was the only one and we hated each other! I got more help from someone I hated...no. Cassie is my happiness now. I have family again. She isn't taking this. I'm not losing family for anyone ever again…" Bonnie watched as a smirk came about Lucy's face. "Then I have nothing to worry about here...I'll support you and our newest little family member."

Bonnie smiled at her cousin. She was happy to have things looking up for her.

"So Bon-Bon, Lucy, what should we have today?" Bonnie turned to see Damon walking into the kitchen, over to the fridge. "Did you ask Cassie?" She asked. Damon nodded bending over to get a good look inside. "That I did but she couldn't decide...so the choice is up to the other humans in the house." Lucy stared between the two as Bonnie got up and went to the fridge to keep Damon. Her amusement grew as Damon had moved over the second Bonnie got up as if he knew she was coming. She watched as Bonnie reached over to Damon's radio to turn it on. Lucy knew her cousin was gone in Damon Salvatore.

It was so obvious that it was painful. Here was her cousin being domestic as hell with a man last time Lucy checked, she hated. Damon was so synced with Bonnie, when she moved, he moved. When she needed something without a word he had it. Lucy's only worry was that her cousin would get hurt. She could say Damon might have felt the same, but everyone in this house knew that if he did he'd take a hellish long time to admit it due to everything he's done to get Elena. Elena, Lucy sighed as she realized she'd be a pain in the ass for her cousin once again. This time Bonnie didn't have to face it alone though. This time Bonnie has her.


	3. Poll

So It has been awhile since I have written anything. I've been going through a lot, relatives passing away and my own depression and anxiety. I'm currently going through massive anxiety and depression as I'm writing this and I decided I need to get back into my passion of writing to help me cope. So I'm posting this to say I have a pole up for people to vote on which story they would like me to focus on. Now depending on which story that wins I will be rewriting it or just continuing, It depends on how I feel about how the story was going because of course as time passes I grow as a writer and things change. So the will be on my profile. The choices are:

A Girl Named Fate. This will be rewritten.

Swapping Wives: Insanity. This will be rewritten as well as Swapping Wives.

The Shame of Today: Moving Forward. This will simply be continued.

The Wrong Bus: This will be rewritten.

I also have a possible new story that is a vampire diaries story and the end game is unknown though it will consist of Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Luka Martin, and Niklaus Mikaelson as the main characters. It will have to do with Bonnie being an immortal witch who has lost her memories and she is just now regaining them. It will link up with the current season and Bonnie's constant hits to her head being the trigger for her memory regain. I can also focus on writing this.

Or I can work on a completely other new story which most likely will also be of the Vampire Diaries or Twilight category.

**Also. I will need a Beta. I have not had one in a long time and it would help with the stress and give me someone to go to with advice for the stories.**


End file.
